oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Fishing
(F2P) Pay-to-play Fishing training (P2P)}} Fishing is a skill which involves catching fish from selected spots around Gielinor. Higher Fishing levels enable different mechanisms of Fishing, the ability to catch a larger selection of fish and increases a player's catch rate. Caught fish may be cooked through the Cooking skill to create food which may be used later to regain hitpoints during combat. Alternatively, many players sell their excess stock of catches for gold. Fishing Supplies Locations of fishing shops where players can buy supplies are: Free-to-play *Gerrant's Fishy Business in Port Sarim Members *Harry's Fishing Shop in Catherby *Fishing Guild Shop in the Fishing Guild *Lovecraft's Tackle in Witchaven *Fernahei's Fishing Hut in Shilo Village *Fremennik Fishmonger in Rellekka *Etceteria Fish in Etceteria *Island Fishmonger in Miscellania *Flosi's Fishmongers in Jatizso *Arnold's Eclectic Supplies in the Piscatoris Fishing Colony *Tynan's Fishing Supplies in the Piscarilius House, Great Kourend Equipment .]] Players need the right kind of equipment to catch the fish they want. Fishing equipment can be purchased in fishing shops. Players can buy fishing equipment from the fishing store in Port Sarim and from the fishing store in Catherby. Nets The first few fish players can catch require nets. Fishing nets can only be used in the seas. Players can use Small fishing nets and big fishing nets. The big nets only allow players to catch different types of fish and sometimes items such as caskets. When a player has found a fishing spot, they can then use their net if the option "net fishing spot" is available. Fishing rods and bait .]] Fishing rods are required for mid level fishing. Rods can be used in both rivers and seas. Along with a fishing rod, players also need bait. Bait can be bought in stores (3 coins each at the Port Sarim fishing shop), but is also dropped by some monsters and random events. When a player has found a fishing spot, they can then use their fishing rod if the option "bait fishing spot" is available. For every fish you catch, you lose one piece of bait. There is also an oily fishing rod. However, only members can use this rod. It is required to catch lava eels and is needed in the Heroes' Quest. Fly fishing rods and feathers Fly fishing rods are also required for mid level fishing. These rods can only be used in rivers. Along with a fly fishing rod, players also need feathers. They can be bought from the Port Sarim fishing shop, but are also dropped by chickens and Evil Chicken random events. When a player has found a fishing spot, they can then use their fly fishing rod if the option "lure fishing spot" is available. Stripy feathers (introduced with the Hunter skill) can be used for fly fishing, as well. Those feathers work the same as normal feathers, but players will only be able to fish rainbow fish, rather than the usual trout and salmon. Harpoon to fish.]] Harpoons are required for mid and high level fish. Harpoons can only be used in the seas. When a player has found a fishing spot, they can then use their harpoon if the option "harpoon fishing spot" is available. There are four types of harpoons - the regular harpoon, the barb-tail harpoon, the Dragon harpoon and the Infernal harpoon. All harpoons catch fish at exactly the same rate except the dragon harpoon which has a 20% faster catch rate, also the barb-tail harpoon, dragon harpoon and infernal harpoon can all be wielded. Many players prefer these harpoons as it saves an inventory space. After being taught by Otto Godblessed, a player can catch fish that are harpoonable with absolutely nothing but their hands. Levels are higher and also require a Strength level, but fish are caught a bit faster and it saves an inventory space. Lobster cages to catch lobsters.]] Lobsters are caught in the sea by using lobster pots. When a player has found a fishing spot, they can then use their lobster pot if the option "cage fishing spot" is available. Karambwan vessel Karambwan vessels can be obtained from Lubufu south of Brimhaven once a player has started the Tai Bwo Wannai Trio quest. Karambwan vessels are loaded with karambwanji which are caught from the lake that is near Lubufu. Karambwan are caught at the northeast shore north of the Ship Yard. Barbarian Fishing Members with a level 48 in Fishing can speak with Otto Godblessed in his home near Baxtorian Falls to learn special barbarian methods of fishing. First, he instructs the player on heavy rod fishing. Heavy rod fishing requires a barbarian rod (found under Otto's bed) and any type of bait (except for stripy/coloured feathers), as well as a knife to gut the fish. In order to catch the special fish in Otto's lake, a Strength and Agility level is needed in addition to the fishing requirement. The leaping fish obtained can be used with a knife to obtain roe and caviar for use in the Herblore skill, and catching them gives small amounts of experience in Strength and Agility. The fish you catch this way are as follows: After this, the player can learn how to fish tuna, swordfish, and sharks without a harpoon. Using this method requires a higher Fishing level as well as a Strength level equivalent to the Fishing level needed to catch the fish normally. However, it provides small amounts of Strength experience. :Note: When you are catching swordfish via barbarian methods, you will still receive tuna along with swordfish if you have the required levels for both. :Warning: If you learn this method and don't have the levels required for hand fishing swordfish, you will only be able to fish tuna unless you carry/wield a harpoon. Fishing spots Players can catch fish with nets at these spots: Net and bait fishing spots *Draynor Village - To the southwest of Draynor Village's bank are some fishing spots. Here, players can net and bait fish. It is a great place to start fishing as there is a bank nearby. However, there are 2 level 7 Dark wizards that can be a problem for players under level 15. *Mudskipper Point - South of Port Sarim are two to three fishing spots dotting the western shore of the peninsula, located behind the church and near Thurgo's shack. However, the nearest banks are either Draynor Village or Pest Control. *Brimhaven - To the south of Brimhaven are some fishing spots. However, these spots are far away from a bank, so if a player wants to deposit their fish, it is recommended to fish at Draynor Village. *Lumbridge Swamp - At the east side of the swamp is the Fishing tutor, giving a free small net to players that have lost theirs, and some low level fishing spots. *Al Kharid - There are some shrimp fishing spots south of the Al Kharid bank, approximately as far as the fishing spots in Draynor Village are from the bank. However, the scorpions can be a problem for people with low levels. *Catherby - Along the southeastern shore. Close to a bank. *Entrana - Players cannot bring any armour or weapons on Entrana. *Isafdar - Could be useful for emergency food supplies. *Piscatoris Fishing Colony - Northwest of the Grand Tree, or by using the fairy ring code . Players can use a small net to catch monkfish, which are exclusive to this area. Piscatoris is only accessible after the completion of the Swan Song quest. *Karamja lake - Shrimp and karambwanji. South of Tai Bwo Wannai. *Wilderness Bandit Camp - There is one spot in the level 24 Wilderness. There is no bank, and aggressive level 22 and 130(members' worlds) bandits are nearby. Lure and bait fishing spots *Barbarian Village - On the eastern side of the village is the River Lum. In the river are some fishing spots where players can lure and bait fish. Although this spot isn't far from a bank, Lumbridge is preferable. *Lumbridge - In the centre of Lumbridge is the River Lum. In the river are some spots where players can lure and bait fish. This used to be an unpopular fishing spot, until the addition of Lumbridge Castle's bank. *Between Seers' Village and Sinclair Mansion *Entrana - Players cannot bring any armour or weapons on Entrana. *Tree Gnome Stronghold *Shilo Village - Completion of the Shilo Village quest is required for entry into the village. *Observatory - Not too far north of Castle Wars. *North of West Ardougne, near Rasolo. *:Note: Trout and salmon can be sold to Rasolo for 2 and 5 coins respectively. Big net fishing spots *Catherby - Along the southeastern shore. Close to a bank. *Fishing Guild - Requires 68 Fishing. Very close to a bank. *Rellekka *Burgh de Rott Harpoon and cage fishing spots *Karamja - Behind Luthas' banana plantation on the northern part of the island is a small dock that has fishing spots where players can harpoon, cage, or net fish. It is the only place to catch lobster, tuna, and swordfish in free to play worlds. Unfortunately a bank is very far away, and players have to pay 30 coins to go to the island and 30 coins to leave the island, but there is a bank deposit box on the dock in Port Sarim. This place is rarely used by members, as better areas are available. *Wilderness - At level 35 to 38 in the Wilderness are some harpoon and cage fishing spots in the waters at the eastern edge. However, players risk being attacked by other players here, and a bank is very far away. *Catherby - Along the southeastern shore. Close to a bank *Rellekka - Very useful if fighting in the area due to the lack of bank. *Fishing Guild - Requires 68 Fishing. Very close to a bank. *Piscatoris Fishing Colony - Here players can net and harpoon fish after the completion of the Swan Song quest. By netting a fishing spot, monkfish can be caught. Piscatoris Fishing Colony is the only place in RuneScape where players can catch monkfish. *Burgh de Rott - Sharks only. *Elf Camp - Sharks only, good area if you are fighting, otherwise, it is far from a bank. *Jatizso - Lobster, swordfish, sharks and close to bank. Requires completion of Fremennik Trials. Other fishing spots These generally are one specific place for one specific type of fishing. *Lumbridge Swamp Caves, Mort Myre Swamp and south of Mort Myre - Bait fishing for slimy eels and cave eels. *Lumbridge Swamp Caves - Net fishing for frog spawn. *Taverley Dungeon - Bait fishing using special equipment for lava eels. Only available after starting Heroes' Quest. *Piscatoris Fishing Colony - Here players can net fish for monkfish after the completion of the Swan Song quest. The bank is very close. Also has harpoon fishing for tuna and swordfish. *North of the east Karamja island - Karambwan fishing. *Port Khazard - Trawler fishing. *ScapeRune - Here players can net fish cooked fish and uncook them in the uncooking pot. This is part of the Evil Bob random event. *Zul-Andra - Bait fishing for sacred eels. Requires starting the Regicide quest. Fish When a player catches a fish, it will be raw and cannot be eaten until it is cooked. The name and colour indicates this. For example, when shrimps are first caught they are named "raw shrimps", but once cooked the name changes to "shrimps". Fishing Trawler Fishing Trawler is a fishing minigame run by Murphy that players can play at Port Khazard. Players need at least a minimum of level 15 Fishing to participate. Players board a trawler boat and work as a team to prevent the boat from sinking as they are sailed for 12 minutes around the sea. It can be overwhelming for a single player, so it is recommended to bring friends, a clan, or other experienced fishers. Currently, world 370 is the Old School RuneScape designated Trawler world. At the end of every trip, you get a load of fish and other assorted items (i.e. rusty swords). The Fishing Trawler is the only event to give raw sea turtles and manta rays. Random events While fishing, players encounter random events which were specific to Fishing. However, an update in 2014 removed all random events that were considered dangerous or disruptive. Players can still encounter random events while fishing, but interacting with them will be completely optional. Moving fishing spot While fishing, a fishing spot may move from one spot to another. Players will have to move to the new spot to continue fishing. Clue in a bottle While fishing, players may receive a clue bottle that contains a clue scroll of varying difficulties: easy, medium, hard and elite. River troll (discontinued) .]] While fishing, a river troll may appear and start attacking a player. They can deal a large amount of damage and their combat level depends on the player, though it will always be higher. The level ranges from level 14 to level 170. Players can either run away from them or fight them. River trolls have meagre drops consisting of items related to Fishing, such as 1 raw fish of any kind or 1-5 fishing bait. Big fish (discontinued) While fishing, a big fish may appear in a fishing spot and steal a player's fishing equipment and spit it somewhere nearby, usually 3 to 10 squares away. When this happens, the player has to find their equipment quickly before someone else sees it and grabs it. When the player has found the equipment, they can go back to fishing. Whirlpool (discontinued) While fishing, a whirlpool may appear in a fishing spot. If a player continues to fish in the whirlpool, their fishing equipment may be taken by it and not returned. Players are strongly advised to quit fishing when one appears and wait until it disappears, which usually takes about 30 seconds. Evil Bob While fishing or practising Magic, players may be transported to ScapeRune, the dominion of Evil Bob, where everything is the opposite of RuneScape. To escape, players must catch a cooked fish using a small fishing net (several spawn on the beach), uncook the caught fish on a fire, and give it to Evil Bob. After eating the fish (if players feed Evil Bob a cooked fish, they must feed him another uncooked fish for every cooked fish they fed him to get him to fall asleep), Evil Bob falls asleep and the player can enter portal next to Evil Bob to return. The player receives 650 Fishing or Magic experience depending on what skill was being used at the time. Temporary boosts (t) and performing the Skillcape emote]] *Fishing potions - Made using the Herblore skill, temporarily increases Fishing by 3. *Fish pies - Made using the Cooking skill, temporarily increases Fishing by 3. *Admiral pies - Made using the Cooking skill, temporarily increases Fishing by 5. *The Fishing cape - Can be operated to increase Fishing by 1 (Requires 99 fishing) * Dragon harpoon - The special attack boosts Fishing temporarily by 3. Quests that give Fishing experience Category:Fishing